indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is a character owned by Yacht Club Games and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in his eponymous game, Shovel Knight : Treasure Trove.http://yachtclubgames.com/shovel-knight/ Trophy Quote Character Origin Shovel Knight is a knight wearing a blue armor, the Stalwart Plate, and wielding his weapon of choice, the Shovel Blade. In Shovel Knight : Shovel of Hope, his own campaign, he goes on a quest to rescue Shield Knight who was sealed in the Tower of Fate, and will encounter many enemies and challenges along the way, like the Order of No Quarter: a merciless Order of villainous knight volunteering to seize control over the land. Summary Shovel Knight is a somewhat heavy character. He is not beginner-friendly and takes time to understand, hence having to unlock him. He has a special property that no other characters have : his Shovel Drop, used by holding the control stick down, is an alternative to the Pogo Attack, by which he can retain his Pogo Combo. Moveset Neutral Aerial: Shovel Knight uses his trusty Shovel Blade to inflict 8 damage. The move has good KO potential but has a little bit of delay. It can also reflect projectiles, including Teslakid's Lightning Ball and Penelope's Vampire mines. Interestingly, Shovel Knight claims any Vampire Mine as his own, and even heal him. Up Aerial: Shovel Knight uses his Propeller Dagger to lift high into the air. This attack deals a minimum 8 damage and a maximum of 12 damage when ascending. Holding the button will lift him even more and make him hover in the air for a few seconds. This move is really good to recover both horizontally and vertically but leaves Shovel Knight vulnerable once he is hovering. Down Aerial: Shovel Knight uses his Fishing Rod. The Anchor of the rod can deal 7 damage when falling on the ground. The Anchor will stay on the ground until it's used again, retracting back to Shovel Knight, dealing 7 damage. The move can be cancelled by pressing the dodge button. If the Anchor falls offstage, Shovel Knight is able to catch a Troupple and heal 5 HP. Grounded Charge: Shovel Knight uses his Mobile Gear to move on the ground. The Gear in itself does 4 damage. Shovel Knight can jump while riding the Mobile Gear. When jumping on the Mobile Gear, he can release the attack button to shoot the Gear downward, dealing between 4 and 7 damage. Shovel Knight can release the attack button on the ground to jump out of it and deal 6 damage with a Shovel Thrust. Shovel Knight has super armor when he performs the Shovel Thrust. The Shovel Thrust cancels on hit, allowing for a follow-up. SUPER: Shovel Knight uses his War Horn and blows around him, dealing 2 damage in rapid succession. Shovel Knight is invulnerable during his Super. This Super has really good KO potential. Shovel Drop: The Shovel Drop is Shovel Knight's unique trait. By holding Down to do a Shovel Drop, the player is able to jump off enemies to do 2 damage. It is quicker, but weaker than a Pogo Attack. The Shovel Drop cannot be performed while in helpless state. It can be used to bounce off the floor and keep a Pogo Combo instead of landing and cashing it. Shovel Dropping on an opponent doesn't reset the air jump nor any move, but Shovel Dropping on the ground does. Alternate Skin Blue Shovel Knight in the Stalwart Plate armor (Base Skin). Red Shovel Knight in the Final Guard armor. Purple Shovel Knight in the Conjurer’s Coat armor. White Shovel Knight in the Dynamo Mail armor. Black Shovel Knight in the Mail of Momentum armor, or based off of the color palette of Black Knight. Golden Shovel Knight in the Ornate Plate armor. Shovel Knight also emits glowing particles when wearing this skin. Green Based off of the appearance of Player 2 in Shovel Knight, or it could also be based on the Toad Gear armor. Strategies * Shovel Knight can Shovel Drop out of a roll jump to keep his momentum and eventually bounce off foes or the ground. Trivia * Shovel Knight was revealed during the Kickstarter trailer. * Shovel Knight uses the Dust Knuckles when performing a roll jump. ** Additionally, he dodges by using the Phase Locket and its titular sound. ** Shovel Knight also drops Gold bags when dying. They are only cosmetic and have no influence on gameplay whatsoever. * Shovel Knight was the 13th character added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017888345236672514 * Shovel Knight's palette swaps correlate to the various armor he can purchase in his original game. ** The Ornate Plate skin (Golden Armor) is also the most expensive skin in the game, costing 7777 coins. A user named Mail was the first player to unlock this skin. This price is likely a reference to seven being a lucky number. Gallery Shovel box-0.png|Shovel Knight's character box, on the Kickstarter page Portrait ~ Shovel Knight vs CommanderVideo.png|Official artwork by @JamesTheReggie Shovel Knight-portrait.png Shovel joins.png|Unlocking Shovel Knight shovel_palette.png|Alternate skins Trophyshovel.png|Shovel Knight's Trophy Golden.png|Ornate Plate's Trophy ShovelKnightBrandish.png|Original artwork from Shovel Knight External Links Category:Fighters